Survival México
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Bienvenidos a un lugar dónde el salario mínimo, la delincuencia, el trabajo rudo y la lucha por la supervivencia desafían los límites inimaginables. Esto es: ¡Survival México!


_Saludos a toda la comunidad Fanfiction, y en ésta ocasión trabajamos en un Fic conjunto para parodiar a los programas Reallity de sobrevivencia y desafíos._

 _En co-autoria con ASKNB a quien le agradezco su amistad y esfuerzo (como el haber aceptado trabajar en esto) les presentamos éste fic._

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor._

 _Nosotras somos dueñas de nuestros OC'S: José Luis (México del Norte) y Ana María (México Centro ) son propiedad de ASKNB. Atahualpa Yupanqui (Perú) Laura y Maleny López (México del Sur) pertenecen a Eagle Primecee._

 _El siguiente fic participa en el reto trimestral Febrero- Mayo "Survival Game" para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?_

* * *

 _ **Survival México**_

 _(One Shot)_

Era un día cualquiera en que los países se encontraban reunidos en la casa y como era de esperarse los ataques de celo y pánico inundaron las habitaciones: Los Vargas, Kirkland y los Jones habían hecho de las suyas.

Los habitantes de la casa habían sacado chascarrillos sobre si alguno de ellos estuvieran fuera de su zona de confort no podrían sobrevivir.

No faltó en la sala quien protestara y pusiera en alto a su nación.

-Apuesto a que ustedes no sobrevivirían un día en mi país. – Expresó Laura López quien observaba el conflicto a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? – Preguntó Ludwing.

-Porque ustedes no serían capaz de dejar sus comodidades y gustos para vivir ahí.

-Laura tiene razón. – Mencionó Atahualpa Yupanqui – La pobreza en Latinoamérica es distinta que en donde viven.

-¿Y bueno, quien recogerá éste desastre? – Expresó Emily Jones quien estaba al borde de los nervios.

-Tengo una idea – mencionó Maleny – Apostemos el aseo de la casa. Si ustedes ganan, Laura, los primos latinos y yo haremos el aseo por un mes.

-Pero si fracasan, ustedes tendrán que consentirnos por un mes. – Expresó Atahualpa.

-Para hacerlo equitativo: nuestros novios no van a participar como mis primos y sus parejas. – Habló Maleny.

-Avisaré a Ana María y José Luis sobre esto. – Mencionó Laura quien avisaba por teléfono.

-Sobrevivir a México es fácil. – Expresó Artur.

* * *

Mientras todos empezaban a organizar sus maletas; se difundió como pólvora el reto y los de SDPitorreo había sacado el siguiente promocional:

(Música de fondo Games of Thrones)

 _Todos los caminos llevan a México; 12 guerreros sobrevivirán como la raza de bronce: Tomando pulque, comiendo tzi tzines y alacranes; ganando el salario mínimo…._

 _Bienvenidos a ¡Survival México!_

* * *

Habiendo arreglado los trámites migratorios, los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera:

 **Sur de México:** Kiku, Francis, Iván y Alfred. (Anfitriones: Lily y Maleny López)

 **Centro del País:** Mathew (Canadá) , Ludwing, Gilbert y Antonio (Anfitrión: Ana María Pérez)

 **Norte de México:** Lovino, Feliciano, Yao y Arthur (Anfitrión: José Luis Pérez.)

* * *

 **(En la parte Sur de México)**

Laura había guiado a Ivan, Francis, Kiku y Alfred hacia el sur del país.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse, tengo hoteles en Cancún, otros de mediano presupuesto en Tabasco y en Chiapas – Expresó el americano con confianza.

-Lo siento Alfred, pero no puedo enviarlos a la zona turística porque sería trampa. – Expresó la mexicana.

-Entonces ¿a dónde nos llevarás? – Expresó Francis curioso – Espero que sea un lugar donde pueda poner tendencias de moda.

Laura sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Bien chicos, hemos llegado. – Habló Laura.

Los cuatros amigos abrieron los ojos como platos: estaban en un lugar rodeado de vegetación, junto a varias personas que hablaban la lengua tzeltal portando sus trajes vistosos. Sin contar que había unas casas sencillas de madera y los caminos enlodados.

-Bienvenidos a San Juan Cancuc. – Expresó la dama.

-Creo que se confundió de lugar… - Habló Kiku.

-No lo hizo. – Habló fríamente Iván.

-Estarán con el salario mínimo que estamos hablando de aproximadamente de 70 a 80 pesos mexicanos, aprenderán a sembrar para conseguir alimento, prepararan tortillas, partirán leña… - Hablaba la mexicana.

-¡¿QUUUUEEE?! - Expresaron con incredulidad los cuatro.

-¿Ustedes creen que en México todos son políticos o narcos para darse la vida de lujos? – Cuestionó la chica. – Además ustedes han presumido que son los mejores aquí, mejores allá… llegó la hora de demostrarlo.

-¡¿Dónde está la producción de éste reallity?! – Gritó Alfred.

Laura se empezó a reír y los dejó a su suerte.

* * *

 **En la parte norte:**

-Oigan por allá es un buen hotel… ¿por qué tenemos que seguir al bastardo primo del bastardo español?- Habló Lovino.

-Porque no sería una justa apuesta, o es lo me dijo Scott. – Intervino Arthur.

-Vee~ cierto… pero ¿por qué no vino?- Preguntó Feliciano.

-Emm… no quiero hablar de ello. – Respondió el británico tratando de olvidar.

 **(Flashback (en Escocia ) )**

-Ajá… si claro, comodín. – Expresó Scarlet con ironía.

-Lo soy, Arthur no sabe nada después de salir su castillo, es un… "consentido"- Dijo Scott mientras tiraba una piedra pesada muy lejos- Uf! Tu turno-.

-Seríamos unos buenos comodines. – Expresó la escocesa mientras lanzaba - ¡ te gané!

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

-¡Hora pues andando! – Mencionó José

-José… ¿por qué tenemos que ir a pie?- Preguntó Arthur

-Cierto aru~, ¿por qué? – Intervino Yao

-¡No estén de rejegos y caminen! que deben de llegar antes de que caigan por causa de deshidratación. – Respondió el mexicano.

-Vee~ Fratello… cuando lleguemos haremos pasta. – Intervino Feliciano

-¡Que pasta ni qué ocho cuartos! Aquí hay chilaquiles, alacrán asado y si no les gusta pues ¿patas pá qué las quieren? Si van a escapar, no más digo a mis primas y a mí nos consentirán. – Concluyó el mexicano

Los gemelos italianos alzaron las banderas blancas, ondeando la de un lado a otro hasta que el inglés y el chino hicieron que las bajaran.

-Ok… empecemos pronto. – Suspiró Arthur.

-¡¿Quién quiere estofado de burro, aru?! – Expresó animado el chino.

-¡AAAHHH! IMBÉCIL, DEBES TRABAJAR CON ÉL NO COMÉRTELO. – Gritó José.

-Aiyyaa~ estaba bromeando aru~-.

-Solo no se coman al burro y vivirán. ¡Ah! Su sueldo es el mismo que los del sur, entre 70 y 80 pesos mexicanos por cierto… aquí suelen cazar-. Mencionó el mexicano.

-Oh… sure… guys- Resolvió Arthur quien volteó a ver a los chicos y tomò las riendas del burro y se lo dio a los italianos-.

-Sólo lo dije de broma aru… - Habló con un puchero Yao.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de México…**

-¡ Jajajajajaja Déjame me río una vez más por fa, jajajajaja! Ok. No. ¡Pero tienen que admitir que se los chingaron bien bonito! – Comentó Ana María víctima de un ataque de risa.

-Yo no dije que México no fuera de temer pero es mejor que U.S.A – Respondió Ludwing avergonzado

-Vamos West si lo podemos hacer ¿verdad Antonio, Math?- Preguntó sin perder el ánimo Gilbert.

-SÍ- Dijeron los dos-

-¿Nos vamos a un hotel? – Habló el español.

-¿Hotel? Trivago. Ni lo piensen. – Contestó Ana María.

-¿Y qué haremos? – Se preguntaron.

-Son como el chiste que les quería contar del Sodio y el Hidrógeno pero NaH!- La mexicana rio y los otros se quedaron confundidos- ¡Buu … que aguados! En fin… tienen que conseguir cantón y luego les digo las reglas.

-Bien, Matthwell al norte, Antonio al sur, bruder al oeste, yo al este, nos vemos en el zócalo a las 3 – Indicó el alemán como todo líder.

-¡Entendido! – Expresaron aquellos hombres militarmente.

Ella vio que se fueron muy equipados y "listos" pá conseguir casa, o un depa.

-¡Chále! Y ni me preguntaron, no pos que les vaya bien… aunque debieron darme sus chivas si no querían balines, bueno… ya lo descubrirán. – Mencionó la mexicana mientras los veía alejarse.

Pasaron las horas y volvieron al lugar prometido, sin mochila, sin cartera e identificaciones.

-¡Hiiiiiiiiijolles… se los chingaron, pero se los chingaron bien! – Habló Ana María.

-¡¿Po-Por qué no nos preveniste?! – Preguntaron los cuatro siendo un manojo de nervios.

-¡Porque no preguntaron, jajaja tarados! – Se río nuevamente la mexicana - Dejen les consigo un lugar. Pos tienen dos recámaras a dos mil baros ¿les late?

Cruzaron miradas sin saber que decía y el alemán confirmó.

-¡A huevo ya fregaste! – Culminó la mexicana.

Una vez que se fueron al depa, se sentaron en el piso, Math decía que debían hablar con la policía y encontraran sus cosas.

-Uuuh… no chato lo que se perdió se perdió. – Le respondió Ana María al canadiense.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó nuevamente Math.

-¡Porque valió! Tienen que saber, los polis sirven para dos cosas: pá que les den para su chesco y pá que les saquen di a pobre. – Habló la dama.

-¿Qué más tenemos que saber de la Ciudad de México?- Preguntó el Alemán tratando de levantar los ánimos.

-¡Que ya nos chingaron! – Contestó Antonio con el mismo tono de Ana María.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!- Voltearon a ver incrédulos lo que había dicho el español.

-Bien les diré consejos para sobrellevar la vida aquí. – Habló la mexicana.

Todos comenzaron a prestar atenciòn a la mexicana.

-Bien, no les voy a explicar que en todos lados roban porque eso ya lo vieron.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas con cara de "ya lo vivimos".

-Ok, mañana si consiguen chamba les digo desde ahorita porque al rato no quiero comiencen a chillar, no existirá trabajo de 8 horas, es hasta que el cabrón del jefe les diga que se pueden ir, y si les gusta bien y si no también.

Los cuatro se quedaron con cara de no saber nada.

-¿P-Por qué? -Habló Antonio tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Porque si no les gusta y se quejan ya valió, y si consiguen el trabajo estarán dispuestos a ser negreados.

-¿Eso no es racista?- Intervino Ludwing.

-¡Cálmate güerito! A ustedes serán los primeros en ser apodados: Lud el Alemán, Gilbert la platinum, Antonio Toño y Math… el gringo o el francés.

-... ¿qué?- Habló Gilbert

-Entonces seremos… ¿bautizados?- Preguntó Math

-Digamos que sí…- Meneó la cabeza el español

-¿Otra cosa?- Preguntó el Alemán.

-No van a tener tiempo y si lo tienen para desayunar, chinguensen una guajolota con su atolito, ya pal medio día unas flautas, gorditas, taquitos de mixiote, dorados o de bistec o si lo prefieren uno cheetos, papitas y todo eso con una rica y fría coca- Habló la mexicana.

-Ok?...- Respondieron los cuatro.

-Con el gasolinazo ya el pasaje subió de camión, las peseras y creo combis, el metr pos no esperen que el wey se detenga en el caso de los camiones y peseras-.

-¿Algo más?- La carita de los cuatro indicaba incertidumbre.

-Salgan tempra si salen un minutito tarde, ya se chingaron, además de pagar la renta, tienen que pagar el agua, el gas, la luz y si quieren pues compran unos diablitos se cuelgan de la luz del vecino ¿por qué no?

-¿Hay algo más que quisieras decir?- Antonio estaba al borde de los nervios.

-Mmm pues si tienen chamba en Pantitlán ya valieron, no se metan con chakas, tepiteños, porros, los del 3 de marzo, los frikis no muerden son algunos nekos kawaii yanderes pero de ahí en fuera suerte-.

-¿Cómo te irás a casa?- Los chicos estaban preocupados por ella.

-Existe algo llamado "Uber".

-Aaamm de acuerdo. – Respondió el alemán.

-Si les dicen que se prostituyan… carguen condón y pidan un buen baro.

La mexicana se fue dejándolos atrás viviendo por su cuenta.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUÉS.**

 **(En el sur del país)**

Kiku y Francis tenían ampollas en las manos por haber utilizado el machete para cortar leña y el azadón para removerla. El francés tenía una carita que indicaba desconsuelo.

Ivan y Alfred tenían que guiar la yunta de bueyes para arar la tierra.

-Veo que deberíamos regalar tractores a ésta gente; ¿dónde están las sombrillas? – hablaba Alfred.

-¿Cómo es que producen tomates en tu país Alfred? – Cuestionó Iván con duda.

-Pues… gente trabajadora como ella se enfoca en los campos… - habló avergonzado – nosotros los americanos no nos gusta hacerlo.

-Debería darte vergüenza – Habló Iván con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿De qué te quejas?! – Habló Alfred – No que presumen que están entrenados y resisten al frio que si aquí que si allá, apenas te mordió una garrapata y tu piel parece de una nenita.

Le había quedado al ruso una marca distintiva.

-Pero al menos me aguanté y no grité como mariquita al ver una araña.

Francis gritó como loco al escucharle.

-¡¿Quieren callarse?! – Habló el japonés resignado.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y una anciana de la tercera edad les había ofrecido de comer un delicioso caldo de res acompañado de pozol y cacahuate hervido según la costumbre.

Kiku quedó mirando el plato con cierto remordimiento.

-Psst –habló Francis – Laura nos dijo que no despreciaramos a la gente porque de ahí no nos vuelven a invitar.

-¿Pero por qué lo ves extraño? ¿Acaso no comen ranas y perros? – Habló Alfred.

El asiático se quedó serio.

Aquellos hombres probaron la carne de res y empezaron a gritar maldiciones y sus rostros se asemejaban a los tomates.

La anciana empezó a reírse mientras comía el caldo con naturalidad.

-Laura, ¿les dijiste que el caldo de res lo consumen con exceso de chile? – Preguntó Maleny.

-Se me olvidó pero bueno… ellos presumen que sobreviven a lo que sea. – Respondió sin preocupación.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro amanecieron enfermos del estómago por no estar acostumbrados.

-Muy bien chicos, debemos irnos porque según dicen que las organizaciones y los zapatistas vienen en camino. – Mencionó Laura.

-¡Espera un momento, ¿qué acabas de decir?! – Expresó el ruso incrédulo.

-¡Qué si no nos vamos de aquí corremos el riesgo que nos den un machetazo! – Habló Maleny de forma seria.

-¡El 5 de mayo no se olvida! – Habló Francis a lo loco.

-Nos iremos a Chicomuselo en la localidad de "El Raizal" para pescar – Intervino Laura.

-¡Por fin, un río! – Mencionó Kiku.

-¡Tendrán que pescar con anzuelo y tendremos cuidado con las tarántulas, porque si los orina ya estuvo que se les pudrió la piel! – Expresó Maleny.

Los cuatro tragaron saliva.

-El orine de las tarántulas llega a pudrir el casco de los caballos y las mulas. – Comentó Laura.

-Help me! – susurró Alfred…

* * *

 **(En el lado norte)**

Los italianos tenían moretones no por trabajar si no por tratar de ligar a mujeres, el chino quería cocinar el asno, a Arthur le picaron en más de un arácnido sin ser la viuda negra.

Entre los cuatro se compraron 200 gr. de carne cruda y tortillas de harina; se encontraron en un puesto una salsa con chiles y también la compraron.

-Tenemos suerte que tuvimos suficiente dinero para comer. – Expresó Arthur

-¡Como digas (maldito) cejón! Oye chino ¿qué compraste?- Preguntó Lovino.

-Estaban en oferta aru-. Mencionó Yao.

-Vee~ a mí me dijeron que si no los "toreamos" ni de "chiste" saben…- Concluyó Feliciano.

Los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros, comenzando a torearlos como si fueran toros, después cada quién dio una mordida grande que los llevaría a un día de cama por gastritis.

* * *

 **(Ciudad de México)**

-¿Qué pagamos hoy antes de que pierda vigencia?- Preguntó el alemán.

-El agua!- Dijo Matthew

-El internet Kesesese. – Expresó Gilbert.

-¡La luz!- Señaló el español.

-¿Para qué la luz? – Cuestionó Ludwing.

-¡Yo solo quería ser popular!- Lloriqueó Gilbert.

-Bien, se pagará el agua, la luz y comida. – Expresó nuevamente el teutón.

-¡Debimos irnos a guardar el dinero en guardadito de banco azteca! – Indicó Mathew

-¡Cada semana ganan! – Continuó Gilbert

-Una en un millón…

Tocaron a la puerta. Era la de la renta.

-¡Ya valimos, la renta! – Mencionaron Gilbert y Mathew.

-Yo lo arreglo- Dijo el español quien 5 minutos después regresó.

-¿Que te dijo?- Preguntaron a coro.

-Que si no le pagamos en esta semana que mejor des ocupamos el edificio.

-No hablará en serio ¿o sí?- Preguntó Ludwing

-En realidad dijo que si no le pagamos que fuéramos a chingar a nuestra madre. – Concluyó el español.

-¡Pronto! ¡Busquen en sus pantalones alguna moneda o lo que sea! – Indicó Ludwing en voz de mando.

-¡Encontré 5 pesos en mis pantalones! – Expresó alegremente Gilbert.

Todos voltearon a ver al hermano del alemán.

-Saben lo que eso significa… - Habló con voz lúgubre el alemán.

-¡RICO POLLO! – Gritó eufórico Mathew.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Y cómo dice una canción: " _Flaco ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones"._

Así regresaron los 12 guerreros quienes serían los responsables de consentir a los mexicanos, a los latinos y sus parejas.

Mathew ayudaba a Feliciano en la cocina, colocándole Rico Pollo a la comida; mientras que el resto vigilaba a Yao quien se había quedado con las ganas de guisar estofado de burro.

Francis por su parte vigilaba que no hubiera ningún arácnido en la casa y cuando le ofrecían cacahuate como botana, acudía al baño debido a su experiencia con el cacahuate hervido.

Por otra parte, Scott observaba como Arthur se dedicaba a trapear los pisos mientras él fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿Decías algo sobre sobrevivir fácil en México? – Preguntó el escocés hacia Arthur.

-¡Cállate! – Concluyó con una mirada de pocos amigos el británico.

* * *

 _Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Asknb & Eagle_


End file.
